


anime-related misconceptions

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Soul Sex, anime used as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then Pap had mumbled something he didn’t quite catch and he’d nodded anyways, which turned out to be maybe a bad idea because the next minute he was pressed into the couch cushion with <em>Papyrus’s hands on his face and Papyrus’s teeth against his own</em> and he didn’t?? Know what was going on??</p>
            </blockquote>





	anime-related misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> soul sex is my s h i t dude
> 
> incestuous anime is a dangerous thing

 

He wasn’t quite sure what exactly he’d done to get himself into this. He wasn’t sure how exactly this had happened. He wasn’t entirely sure was _this_ was.

He wasn’t entirely sure of anything, at the moment, what with his head fuzzy with white noise and his body frozen in place and his brother’s teeth against his own. What with his brother’s hands cupping his face and his brother’s chest pressing him into the couch cushion and his _brother’s teeth against his own???_

One minute they’d been watching TV after a long day, sans drifting off in his usual fashion, hoodie draped over back of the couch; Papyrus telling him about his training with Undyne and some of the anime they’d watched, and then Pap had mumbled something he didn’t quite catch and he’d nodded anyways, which turned out to be maybe a bad idea because the next minute he was pressed into the couch cushion with _Papyrus’s hands on his face and Papyrus’s teeth against his own_ and he didn’t?? Know what was going on??

Hence the body frozen in place thing and the fuzzy white noise thing and he sort of regretted nodding along to a question he didn’t hear.

A few shock filled, slow motion moments later, Papyrus pulled back, hands on his cheeks coming to rest on his shoulders.

sans blinked. Papyrus frowned.

“…You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?”

sans opened his mouth. No words came out. Papyrus rolled his eyes, like this was a completely normal interaction.

“I was saying,” he said, “That you’ve seemed off lately. And I’ve been trying to make things better for you, but nothing’s been working.” his voice did that little lift that meant he was gonna say something important, “But then today I was at Undyne’s, and I figured it out! Well, maybe not me entirely— the anime played a big part. But I figured out what was missing.”

sans blinked again. Papyrus was talking pretty fast and he was still caught up in his first few sentences.

“a-and what’s that?”

Papyrus grinned, “Physical affection!”

“…what?”

Papyrus nodded understandingly, “I’m surprised as well- I would’ve thought my hugs and praise were enough. But in the anime, they showed affection in… _other_ ways, too, and it was _very_ effective.”

…oh _. oh_. sans felt a wave of something like relief wash thorough him- his brother just had the wrong idea about things, that was all.

“that’s different though, pap.” he finally said, “they were, like, buddies, right? we’re _siblings.”_

“So were they,” (the relief was gone, and sans nearly choked on his breath because _what kind of anime was Undyne showing his brother???_ ) “And we’re both siblings and buddies, so it’ll be twice as effective.”

“i don’t think that’s how it works, pa—!!“ he was cut off my his brother shifting, his hands traveling to his waist to pull him further up into his lap.

“It worked there,” he said, suddenly much closer, “So why wouldn’t it work here?”

sans scooted back as much as he could, which was basically just trying to sink into the couch cushion, “bro, anime is kind of unrealistic anyways—“

“It’s real,” he sounded almost offended, “Undyne said so.”

“not everything in it should be attempted in real life though,” he reasoned, “i know you love me, bro. i love you too. but i’m not so sure you know what you’re doing.”

“I’m _quite_ sure I know what I’m doing, brother. The girl in the anime was unsure like you, but she ended up enjoying it immensely,” he said matter-of-factly, “I’ll make it equally as enjoyable for you!”

“th-that’s really nice of you, bro, but i—“ he was cut off with papyrus’s teeth this time, more insistent than before.

The hands on his waist trailed up his chest to his shoulders and then down his arms to his wrists. He barely noticed it- it was like Papyrus’s kisses had some sort of magical power that turned his brain to fuzz- so he didn’t notice when Papyrus tugged his scarf off either, didn’t notice Papyrus slowly pull his arms above his head and wrap that scarf around his wrists until his brother’s mouth left his.

It took him a moment to process, and he tugged at the worn fabric, bewildered. “wh…?”

“This is how it went in the show,” Papyrus explained with a shrug, looking pretty pleased of his handiwork, and sans wondered for the millionth time just _what kind of shows_ he was watching with Undyne. “I don’t have all the right appendages, but I can make do.”

“ _appendages?_ what the…? papyrus—“

“sans,” he interrupted, gently this time, “Please, let me do this for you.”

sans swallowed, staring back at him. He felt vulnerable and conflicted and didn’t really know how to answer.

Before he could conjure up anything to say, the teeth were back, softly this time, just a little brief peck, and his brother’s hands traced the ridges of his neck. He twitched as they drew lower, stopping to grope around his chest like they were feeling for something.

Papyrus paused, sounding a little embarrassed, “I… suppose I didn’t think this through all the way. This might be difficult, considering we do not have human anatomy.” sans wasn’t sure what exactly that meant.

He looked lost in thought for a moment, “But maybe…”

He ran his fingers along his ribs through his shirt, movements a bit awkward. sans sucked in a breath. Pap repeated the action, gaining more confidence as he continued down, and sans still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that this was Papyrus, this was _Papyrus_ with his fingers on the hem of his shirt, hesitating before they slipped under.

 _That_ got a sound out of him, one of the embarrassing sounds he’d ben grinding his teeth together to hold in because this whole situation was so bizarre and he didn’t know what to do with any of it, and then Papyrus wrapped a hand around his spine and stroked down and _wow._

“shit,” he breathed, “ _fuck_ , papyrus,”

“L-language,” his brother muttered, mostly out of habit, but didn’t really seem too bothered by it. He seemed the opposite of bothered by it, actually, lifting his shirt to get a better look, and sans felt his face heat up.

He did it again. And again. And again, each time drawing out noises sans couldn’t control, wasn’t sure he wanted to control with the way Papyrus was gazing at him- enthrallment? curiosity?- but couldn’t quite let go of (it felt good, but a cautious kind of good, like he was afraid of it- and he sort of was? He didn’t know if it was ok to let himself feel this kind of good).

One hand found its way down further, running lightly over his clothed pelvis and stopping at the waistband of his shorts.

“Is this okay?” Papyrus asked, voice softer than he’d heard in a while.

The question he didn’t have an answer to, sans thought vaguely.

He paused, taking in the feeling of the still hand on his spine and the soft scarf around his wrists and the warmth in his cheeks, and slowly nodded.

Papyrus smiled, a warm little thing, and nodded in return. He slipped his hand under the fabric and suddenly it was _very_ okay, _more_ than okay, the kind of okay that had him gasping and thrusting into the touch. Papyrus left little kisses along his neck and twitches of the hand on his spine and as long as Papyrus _didn’t stop_ , everything would be _fine._

“sans?” he _stopped why would he do that??_

sans looked up at him, dazed.

“Would you…” Papyrus’s voice was strangely small, “could you summon your soul for me?”

And out of everything that had happened so far, that caught him off guard the most.

“what kinda anime…?” he began incredulously, but Papyrus shook his head with a little laugh, and removed his hands altogether— sans fought the urge to whine because that was really unfair.

“No, no, it’s not that. I just… I want to try something.”

sans hesitated. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Papyrus- his brother was probably the person he trusted the most in the world- it was just… his soul. Laying his soul bare was something that had always been difficult for him, even if it was just to look at. But they’d come this far, he reasoned, and he knew Papyrus would never do anything to hurt him.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Magic cracked through the air to form the blue heart glowing in his ribcage- the essence of his being.

Papyrus’s face lit up. sans gave a weak smile that dropped into confused and then alarmed when Papyrus trailed a hand slowly into his ribcage.

“pap, wait, what are y—“

He shushed him quietly, reassuringly, “I want to try something,” he repeated.

sans forced himself to stay calm as his brother’s hand reached his soul. He had 1 hp and his brother knew that, what was he going to—

He felt bony fingers curl carefully around it. It was an odd feeling, like a pleasant warm tingle, and he let out a breath— that quickly turned into a cry when those bony fingers stroked across the surface.

“aaah _hhh_! o-oh god!” he moaned, arching at the sensation- a nice kind of burn, a good gentle kind of burn he wanted so much more of. And more of it, he got.

The hand was joined by the other, massaging his soul with careful strokes in turn, gaze firmly upon him and _god_ , he had _never_ felt like this before, jolts of pleasure straight to his literal core— and when Papyrus dipped his head to _lick_ at it, holy _shit._

“fuuuck _, papyrus_ , oh my god- shit- please- _please_ , holy _fuck_ —“ his voice cracked as he threw his head back and god it was _too much_ — the knee between his legs he was hyperaware of and Papyrus’s mouth and Papyrus’s hands and all he could do was grasp at the couch as best he could with bound hands and _writhe_ under Papyrus’s touch.

It didn’t take him long to reach his peak- a few minutes later he was toppling over the edge with a long, breathless moan.

He collapsed back against the couch, breath ragged, exhausted. He could’ve fallen asleep right there if he wanted to- and he almost did, blinking hazily up at his brother, who’s face was colored a light orange and looked incredibly pleased.

He couldn’t string together anything to say at the moment, so just settled for catching his breath as Papyrus delicately untied his hands and secured the red scarf back around his neck.

“I… think that was even more of a success than the actual show.” He said, surprisingly quiet. sans could only nod.

Papyrus rubbed at one of his brother’s wrists fondly. “Are you alright, though?” he asked, “In hindsight, it was a bit sudden.”

sans managed a small laugh. “that was… amazing, bro. felt real nice.”

Papyrus smiled, face flushing a bit. “I’m very glad. I just want to see you happy.”

sans gave a tired smile back. It had been amazing, it had felt _really_ nice, but… but it was a one time thing, a weird anomaly that couldn’t happen again. He didn’t want things to get weird between the two of them. He didn’t want to mess up the best thing in his life. 

But with the way Pap was smiling at him and the rare pleasant satisfaction he felt, he decided that no thank you, all of that worry and guilt could wait until tomorrow.

 

 


End file.
